My Brother
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: Marceline starts telling everyone stories about her brother and how she used to be happy to his side, but remembering those stories will bring her a hidden pain she have been keeping for herself, the fact her brother abandoned her, but she will soon discover what really happened and that someone will come back to heal that pain she feels/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, I hope you like my first Adventure time fanfic, here I wanted to write my own version about the life of little Marcy, Simon, and my own character, while trying to survive the apocalypse of the mushroom war. I got into this when I watched the "Simon and Marcy" Episode and I found it really interesting, so here is it I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: How it all begun **

It was a great morning in the land of Ooo and a pair of adventures where running to visit her beloved friend Marceline.

"Hey Jake, what do you think Marceline is doing now" Fin said looking at Jake.

Jake turned at his friend and said. "I don't know dude, maybe she is sucking the red out of something"

Fin laughed at Jakes commentary and said. "I just hope she is up to play a little of basketball with us"

-**Meanwhile at Marceline's house-**

Marceline was lying, well floating in her bed, but then she suddenly started to struggle and move from one side to another while mumbling. "Brother, please, brother where are you… Agh!" Marcy screamed while someone knocked the door. Marceline rubbed her eyes while floating to her door and opening it only to find her two friends Fin and Jake.

"Hey Marcy what's up" Fin said with a smile.

Jake looked at Marcy's sleepy face and said. "Hey girl, you look terrible, have you slept well"

"Yeah, I have been tormented by some nightmares" Marceline replied to the dog.

Jake chuckled and said. "But I thought Nightmares where sweet dreams to you"

"I didn't mean those kinds of nightmares… these ones are another kind of nightmares" Marcy said letting both adventures in her house.

"Well, what about if you tell us about it, we might help" Fin said jumping in the couch, forgetting it was hard.

"I don't know if you might understand it" Marcy said floating and sitting to Fin's side.

"Oh come one tell us" Jake replied stretching to the coach.

"Well, it's about… about my brother" Marcy said while sighing and shocking Fin and Jake.

"You had a brother!?" Both Fin and Jake shouted looking at Marceline.

"Yeah, it's a long story" Marceline said while both of the adventures paid close attention. "Huh, Okay I will tell you… It all started when me and Simon where trying to survive in the apocalyptic world"

-**996 years Ago-**

Little Marcy and Simon Petrikov, the Ice king, where trying to look for a proper shelter to pass the night. Simone noticed that little Marcy started to fell tired from walking around and escaping from the mutant creatures, so he lifted her and placed her in his shoulders.

"How do you feel Marcy" Simon said while Marcy played with his hair.

"I'm fine, I little tired from walking around" Marcy answered him while looking around and finding an abandoned house. "Hey Simon, look a house, I bet there is a comfy bed, food, and it will be great to be safe from those nasty creatures."

"Yeah, you are right, let's get inside and see what we can find" Simone said entering the house, and looking around to see if it was safe.

Simon walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator finding some bean cans, while the little Marceline jumped to the soft sofa in the living room to rest a little. Simon walked to her and sat in the sofa to her side and said. "I guess we are going to pass the night here"

"Great, I was getting tired from walking around" Marcy said cuddling with Simon.

Simon smiled to her while hugging her and said. "Yeah, it's really boring to walk around don't it"

"Simon, I think we should go and look around near by to look for some stuff, you know, to make a campfire to cook those beans, I'm tired of eating cold beans.

"Alright let's go" Simon said taking Marceline to look around for wood. "Don't get too far okay Marcy"

"All right" Marcy replied to her friend, while picking some sticks from the floor. "I think this will make a great campfire" The little vampire said when she looked at a trail of sticks, so she started to pick every stick while following the trail.

Marcy kept walking without noticing she was getting away from Simon, without Simon to know it. Marcy kept lifting the stick until she got to the end of the track, and when she turned she noticed she was way for from Simon, but that wasn't the worst of it. She then noticed a noise coming from behind her, and when she turned she saw one of the mutants walking to her. Marcy looked at the mutant and screamed loudly alarming Simon, so he rushed to the place where the scream came, while Marcy was about to be harmed by the mutant, but suddenly a nine years old boy appeared with a metal bar in his hands and slammed the mutant's head, taking Marcy and running away.

Marcy looked at the boy, who was wearing a grey shirt, a pair of black shorts, and brown hair, and said. "Who are you, and where are you taking me"

The boy looked at Marcy and said. "I'm Dante, and I'm taking you far from these mutants"

Dante and Marcy where running through the desolated streets, avoiding the mutants, and trying to reach a safe place from them. Dante and Marcy rushed to a dead end while the mutants surrounded them, so Dante stood in front of Marceline and took the metal bar from his bag, and said to the frightened Marcy. "Little girl, stay behind me" And then of saying those words Dante rushed to the mutants and hit them with the bar taking them out, but as he took out some mutants others appeared surrounding both kids.

Dante took Marceline in his arms and tried to keep the mutants back, but they only got near to them, the creatures where about to grab them when Simon appeared driving an automobile and knocking over the mutants and taking Marceline and Dante with him.

-**Abandoned house-**

"Marcy, I almost thought I will loose you" Simon said while hugging the little vampire tightly, then Simone turned to Dante and said. "Thanks for saving her, but who are you"

"My name is Dante Hawk, I'm a nine year boy, I used to live with my father a scientist until that bomb felled over the city converting most of the humans into those nasty things" Dante said looking to the floor.

"I see, but how did you survived to the explosion" Simon said looking to the boy while he took something wrapped in a towel from his back.

"My dad told me to have this with me, that it will protect me from everything" Dante replied to Simon while taking a golden gauntlet with a white gem in the middle. "Somehow, this artifact saved me from transforming into a mutant like the rest of humans, but this thing have also changed me, since I placed in first place, my strength have been increasing, my nails and teeth have grown to non-human proportions and my ears have become pointy, also I have developed non-human abilities, like a super speed, a great sense of smell, a non-human hearing, I can also contain my breath underwater for several hours, it's like I'm not a human any more"

Simon looked at the saddened kid and placed his hand on his shoulder while smiling. "I know how you feel, I have passed through some strange changes thanks to this artifact" Simon cheered him while showing him the crown.

"I'm not a human either, that makes us a family" Marcy said hugging him.

Dante smiled to the little girl and said. "Hey, I haven't got your name"

"I'm Marceline, nice to meet you" Marcy replied to him while smiling.

"I bet we will be great friends" Dante said patting Marcy's head.

Simon looked at both kids while smiling and said. "Well, welcome to our family Dante, I hope you like to be with us"

"Of course I will like too, I'm tired of being alone in this place, so it will be great to have a father and a little sister." Dante said smiling to Simon and hugging Marcy.

"Good, but it's time to sleep, we nee to rest to get some energy for tomorrow" Simon said while looking to both kids playing around and laying in the couch hugging each other and smiling while thinking. "_Betty, I wish you could be here to look to this two kids and maybe our greatest dream could come true, but I don't know how much time I will be with them, since my sanity is starting to vanish, Betty, what I wish to see you one more time, but I know someday, our paths will cross again"_

-**996 years later-**

"And that's how I first met him, my brother Dante" Marceline said finishing her story.

Both Fin and Jake stood speechless looking to each other and Fin said. "Wow, your brother was so cool, but I got many question, what was that gauntlet, how did that scientist got it, and if Dante was not a human, what he was"

"Well, he likes to call himself a Lican" Marceline said looking to Fin.

"But I got a question, how did he manage to survive with that gauntlet" Jake asked looking to Marceline.

Marceline looked to Jake and replied. "Well, let's leave that for the next story, know I think it's too late and you should return home"

Both Fin and Jake sighed and walked to the door, but then Fin turned to Marceline and said before leaving. "We will be back, to her more about your brother Marcy"

"I will be waiting" Marceline said and then taking a photo from her pocket of Dante and her when little kids. "Dante… I wonder where are you know… my brother"

**And so that's it, I hope you liked it guys, and remember to leave your reviews. On the next chapter, Marcy will tell the story how Dante managed to survive the mushroom bomb, till next time, see ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone, I hope you like the first chapter cause here is the second, I hope you like it, and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 2: The gauntlet.

It was morning at the land of Ooo, but Marceline was still floating in her bed sleeping peacefully, until she started to move from one side to another mumbling the name of her brother, when suddenly the voice of Dante started to call her name.

"Marcy… hey little Marcy"

"Marcy wake up" Finn said waking Marcy while she was panting hardly.

"Girl, what was happening in your head" Jake said looking at her.

Marceline hugged her legs and replied. "It was my brother I heard him calling me"

"Maybe you were just dreaming." Finn said trying to help her.

"No, I heard him, he was calling me" Marceline said grabbing her head thinking she was crazy.

"nan dangsin-eul mid-eoyo (I believe in you)" Lady Rainicorn said to Marceline while coming through a window.

"What's she doing here" Marceline asked both of them since they knew she didn't like guests to be around her house.

Both Jake and Finn looked to each other and then Finn said. "Jake told her the story about your brother and she said she wanted to hear the rest of it"

Marceline sighed at Finn's answer and just floated to the living room while Jake, Finn, and Rainicorn followed her. Marceline floated over her sofa and said. "Alright, but please do not make any questions until the end of the story okay, then of some hours sleeping, the morning came waking us and we all decided that we needed to move on, to search on every place to find more survivors"

-**996 years ago-**

It was morning at the city where Marcy, Simon, and Dante where and the three woke up ready for everything in the new world they were living. Simon started to pack everything to get ready to get going while Dante and Marcy where outside trying to get known better.

"So Dante, you said you lived with your father, but what about your mother" Marcy asked Dante while he was sitting in the ground.

Dante sighed and then looked to the skies. "My mother died some years before the war started, leaving me and my father"

Marcy looked at him and hugged him to make him feel better. "I'm so sorry" she said hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry its okay… "Dante said but he was interrupted by a noise that came from some bushes, so he stood up and placed himself in front of Marcy ready for anything.

"Stay behind me little Marcy" Dante said while a mutant appeared from the bushes and walked toward them, while both kids receded slowly, but Dante took out the gauntlet from the bag on his belt and placed it on his hand while Dante's ears, fangs, and nails, grew larger an pointy.

Dante rushed to the mutant, jumped and punched the mutants face knocking it out from a single blow, Dante looked at the mutant and kicked it to make sure it was knocked, and then he took the gauntlet while his ears, fangs, and nails returned to their normal size.

Marceline looked at Dante while walking slowly to him and said. "What just happened?"

"It was the gauntlet, since I first placed it on me, it has changed me, and it gave me new abilities and gave me a total control of it" Dante said placing the gauntlet back at its bag.

Marcy titled her head and said. "And exactly how did you got that gauntlet"

"Well, it's a long story, it all started before the war could even start it was a normal day then of the school and my dad entered the house all excited" Dante said ready to tell his story to Marcy.

-**Some months ago-**

Dante, as a normal boy, was in his room doing his homework when suddenly he heard his dad, a brown haired man, wearing a lab coat and a turtle neck sweater below it and brown pants, entering the house with a big excitement. Dante came down the stairs of his house and watched how his father was talking with someone through the phone.

"Really, it's just great, sergeant I will start working right now" Dante's dad said talking through the phone.

Dante walked to his dad while he hanged down the phone and lifted Dante in the air. "Dante, it's just great, your dad is going to work with the army, we are going to get a lot of money from them, and it's great" He said while spinning with Dante.

Dante smiled at him while he dropped Dante and went to his laboratory to work, while Dante stood there smiling innocently.

-**Back with Marcy, Dante, and Simon- **

"My dad stayed at his laboratory working on his top secret project, I didn't have any idea in what he was working, but he stayed there day and night working on some kind of weapon for the army" Dante said while walking to Marcy's and Simon's side.

"So he worked with the army" Simon said hearing Dante's story.

"Yeah, but I never gave it any importance I thought it will be just another work like the one's he had on the past" Dante said while following him.

Marcy smiled to him and said. "And what happened next"

"Well, one day, some guys from the army came to the house and gave my dad something really weird" Dante said remembering the scene.

-**Some months ago-**

Dante was playing in the living room with his toy car, when someone knocked the door, so he stood up and opened it only to find two men wearing an army uniform. The two men entered the house only to encounter Dante's father and one of the soldiers said to him. "We brought you the last complement Doctor Hawk" while the other soldier gave Dante's father a container with a black little orb inside it.

"Thanks, I will place it on the artifact in this moment" Dante's father said entering to his laboratory while the men left the house.

Dante stood there confused about what has happening, but then he returned to his game, unknown that his life was about to change.

"_The day's passed, while my dad continued working on the artifact that the army asked him, and when he finally finished it, the army came to take us to the base and look at the artifact"_

Dante was in the living room looking at the television, when he heard his dad talking in the phone again. "Yes Sergeant, the artifact is ready; I will be waiting for you to take it to the base, alright, until midnight"

Dante heard the whole conversation and looked at the television making his father to think he didn't hear anything. So at night Dante's father packed everything to meet the sergeant at midnight, and as the sergeant said, they came at midnight with helicopters to pick up Dr. Hawk and Dante.

Dr. Hawk was wearing a dark brown coat and was carrying a briefcase in his right hand and grabbing Dante's hand with his left hand, both father and son boarded the helicopter while the soldiers flied them to the base, there Dante and Dr. Hawk got down and walked to the inside of the base to meet the general. Both of them got inside of the tactic room where they met a man wearing a lieutenant uniform.

The man looked at Dr. Hawk's briefcase and said. "So s it ready to be used"

Dr. Hawk nodded with his head while opening the briefcase and giving the sergeant a little atomic bomb. "It's ready"

"Great, everyone ready to use it" The sergeant said giving the bomb to on of the soldiers.

"What! Wait you can't use it, that wasn't the deal!" Dr. Hawk shouted but then two soldiers stopped him.

"Sorry, Dr. Hawk, but it's to save this country" The sergeant said while on of the soldiers told him that the bomb was ready. The sergeant smiled while he moved his hand toward a button and pressed it shooting the bomb.

"No, you don't know what you have done" Dr. Hawk said taking Dante to a safe place.

Dr. Hawk rushed to find an anti-bomb fort, and when he found one he opened it and placed Dante inside it. "Dante, your dad has committed a big mistake, and he must fix it, I will leave you here, take this it's a gift from your mother" Dr. Hawk said taking a gauntlet and placing it in Dante's hand. "This will protect you, have it with you every time" Dr. Hawk said ready to leave, but then Dante stopped him.

"Dad, don't go, I don't want to be alone" Dante said stopping his father.

"You are not going to be alone, remember the song your mommy used to sing you" Dr. Hawk said starting to sing.

_I'm the street lights that guide you home__  
__I'll be the GPS when you've lost your phone__  
__I'll be the song that's rockin' in your headphones__  
__I'll show you the signs to let you know__  
__You'll never be alone___

_Hey let me start it off by saying this__  
__You mean everything to me, nothin' I wouldn't risk__  
__Every single second or moment that passes by__  
__I'm thinkin' about you and really want you to know that__  
__There's something more out there__  
__Something that will hold you very tight when you're scared__  
__Cause I know when times get tough, and it starts to feel rough__  
__It can feel like everything's crashin' down on ya___

_So when it seems like every road you're on has hit a dead end__  
__There is hope, let me show_

_Sometimes life is an ocean, we're just tryin' to float__  
__We get caught in slow motion from the undertow__  
__Sometimes the path to choose is right in front of you__  
__You just gotta let go_

_You'll never be alone__  
__You'll never be alone_

And then of finishing singing the song to his son, Dr. Hawk with tears in his eyes, closed the door of the fort protecting his son. Then Dr. Hawk turned only to see the bomb felling to the earth, so he felled to his knees and said. "Elizabeth, what I have done, please forgive me, because now I will go with you, but Dante is safe and he is the only one that matters, and I know that gauntlet you found is truly magical and will protect him, even when I didn't trust you… Farewell Dante my son"

And then of his last world the bomb exploded destroying the entire city and almost the rest of the world, while the dark energy inside it created the mutants and gave life to something even worst.

"_And so I stayed on the vault with the gauntlet in my hand, and then it started to change me, my teeth started to grow, my ears got larger and pointy, my nails started to grow and got more hard, my skin turned pale and my hair started to grow rapidly, and when I finally the gauntlet gave me the strengths to open the vault I only found the world that I used to live destroyed, my father dead, I found no other choice but to run"_

_-_**Back with Simon, Marcy, and Dante-**

"Wow, that's so sad, I'm sorry to what happened to your father" Marcy said taking his hand tightly.

"Thanks Marceline, I appreciate it a lot" Dante said smiling to her.

"And I guess that the rest of your story is when you founded Marcy and saved her from the mutants" Simon added while Dante smiled to him.

"Yeah, you became my new family" Dante said following Simon into an underground subway.

Dante ran around the subway and found a train that was intact despite the explosion of the bomb. "Hey Simon are you up for a voyage in a train" He said looking to Simon and Marcy clapped.

"Yeah, we can move faster with it, but I think we will need some energy" Simon said while Dante took his gauntlet and rushed to an electric panel.

Dante opened the panel and grabbed the wire and said. "Leave it to me guys" And as he said that the gauntlet release a kind of energy that fed the electrical system giving enough energy to the subway.

"Let's move guys" Dante said entering the train with Marcy.

"Alright, let's go" Simon said starting the engines of the train while Marcy and Dante sat down to enjoy the trip.

Dante sat there looking outside of the train thinking about his father. "_Dad, I know what you did was wrong, but I promise you I will live my life as you wanted me to live it, and I know you and mom will be to my side, that I will never be alone again"_

_-_**996 years later-**

"And that's how my brother obtained that gauntlet, but I didn't really believed in his story" Marcy said while Lady Rainicorn took an old book from Finn's bag.

"naneun geuga jinsil-eul mal saeng-gag (I think he told you the truth)" Lady Rainicorn said opening the book and showing Marcy a photo of a scientist that fitted Dr. Hawk's description, with many soldiers of the army to his side"

"A scientist with many soldiers to his side, what does that suppose to mean" Marceline said while Lady pointed to a little boy in the photo. "That's Dante, he told us the truth"

"Wow, so Dante's Father caused the great Mushroom war, algebraic!" Finn shouted in excitement.

"Dante, you are a mysterious boy, even when I lived with you two years, you still a boy with many mysteries" Marceline said looking at the photo and glaring at the former human Dante Hawk. "Brother, your little Marcy is waiting for you"

**So that's all for now, I hope you liked it, on the next chapter Dante will confront his nemesis and will fight him to protect Marcy and Simon, will he succeed, well read next chapter to know it. **

**Don't forget to leave your review to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestion I will be glad to hear it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone, here is the third chapter for this story, in this chapter Dante will find someone that can be considered his nemesis, like Finn and the ice king, Dante will grow a hate to this new character for something he did, but if you want to find more about him, keep reading and leave your reviews.**

Chapter 3: Archenemy

It was midnight at the land of Ooo and Marcy was sitting in the roof of her house while looking at the moon, not taking her brother, Dante, out of her mind. Marceline closed her eyes while a memory of her and Dante while looking at a sunset came to her mind, Marceline opened her eyes again and just felt the happiness she felt when being to her brothers side, but at the same time she felt the sadness of not having him to her side in that moment.

Marceline was about to come down from the roof of her house, when she noticed a light coming from the entrance of her cave so she floated to it only to find Flame princess, with Finn, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn. Marcy blinked several times as he watched the young princess in front of her and said. "Finn told you about my brother and you want to hear more about him right"

The flame princess nodded with her head and said. "Your brother sound like a great person, just like Finn, and it's really incredible how he could survive to the mushroom war"

"Yeah, Marcy, he sounds like a great guy, we want to hear more about him" Finn added while Marceline sighed.

"Well, what if you stay here sleeping to hear more about him" Marcy said with sarcasm while Finn and Jake brought some blankets and laid in the floor, and they placed a fire proof blanket for the flame princess so she could lay down without burning nothing while Marceline face palmed and said "I needed to open my mouth"

Marceline floated and sat in middle of them and said. "Well, he were traveling through the subway tunnels waiting to get somewhere where we could find something to eat, and to see if there where more survivors like Dante around, but an inconvenience came, the energy of the subway went out making the train to stop so we needed to get out from the train and we started to walk"

-**996 Years ago-**

Dante, Simon, and Marcy were walking though the dark tunnels trying to find the way out of there but it was hard for them since it was all dark. "Oh man, is so dark to see, I wish to have a lantern with us" Marcy said trying to look in the dark.

"I think I can help with that" Dante said taking his gauntlet and making the gem in it to shine and give them some light.

"That gauntlet is full of surprises" Simon said taking a subway map. "I think if we continue here straight we will get to another station and we will be able to get out from this place"

"Great okay let's get out of here fast" Dante said guiding the way and then of some minutes of walking on those dark passages the found the station, so Dante did the same like in the first station and reestablished the energy from the entire subway, only to find many mutants surrounding them, so Dante rushed to Simon and Marcy.

"Dante, get out of here with Marcy, I will… "Simon said trying to reach his crown but Dante stopped him.

"Marcy needs you to be to her side Simon, don't lose your sanity now, I can take care of them" Dante said touching Simon's crown while it started to shine.

Marcy and Simon rushed hide behind some boulders inside the subway, while Dante stood in front of the mutants and clutched his hand with the gauntlet while the gem in it shined a blue light, then Dante's skin turned a light blue and his hair turned white.

"What just happened to Dante" Marcy asked while she looked at Dante while he rushed to the mutants and punched several of them, then he turned to a mutant and grabbed him by the head and freeze him, then he jumped in the air and created a giant blizzard and force all the mutants in their track. Dante felled to the ground while he returned to his almost normal self.

Dante turned to Marcy and said. "Well, I just discovered something about this gauntlet, that I can absorb anyone's energy or power, and let me use it like if it's mine"

"Very interesting, this gauntlet is a powerful weapon, and is a good think you got it in your hands" Simon said, and then thinking about something. _"How Dante did knew I will lose my sanity if I put on this crown_"

Dante, Marcy, and Simon walked upstairs to find it was night already in the surface, so they placed their beds on the ground ready to sleep, but before they went to sleep, Dante turned a campfire to keep them warm and to give them some light.

Dante yawned and then dropped himself over the cover looking at the stars while Marcy lay to his side, and asked. "Dante, do you know how many stars are in the skies"

"Well, Marcy, my dad always told me that you couldn't know how many stars where in the sky, but he always told me that there where millions of stars out there, that we couldn't even count them" Dante said looking at the sky.

"Wow, I wonder, if there are more survivors in the earth, and what will happen to this civilization" Marcy told him while Dante smiled to her.

Dante turned to her and said. "I know there might be other people that managed to survive this war, and that together we will build a new civilization, even better than the last one"

Simon smiled at Dante's thought, and that despite this was, he is still a cheerful boy, full of hope and faith. "Dante, I'm happy that you still believe there is hope for us, and I also know that some day, a new civilization will rise from the ashes of the old one"

"Like a phoenix" Marcy added while the four of them where looking to the sky.

Dante looked at the stars while remembering those days with his father and his mother, causing him to start to cry unaware that Marcy was looking at him and said. "Dante, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Marcy, I'm… Okay" Dante said cleaning the tears in his eyes. "Goodnight Marceline"

And like that the three of them closed their eyes, ready to sleep. The hours passed while they where sleeping but then something woke up Dante, a voice in the air calling his name, so Dante stood up and walked around to find what was calling him. Dante walked through a forest following the voice, until he found a river so he thought a little of water to drink won't hurt him, so he kneeled down to drink some water, but when he saw the reflection he saw a big dark shadow on the river but when he turned he didn't saw nothing.

Dante stood up scared from what he saw and looked around to find if someone was near, but nothing… there was nobody there, so he decided to return to the camp site, but as soon he gave the first step something grabbed him from the shirt and pulled him to the river. Dante tried to get up, but a hand grabbed him by the throat and forced him to the ground of the river, trying to drown him, but the young boy grabbed a rock and hit the creature with it, and when Dante turned he glared to a creature he have never seen before.

A tall person with a skeletal arm and leg, its face was a skull from one side and decomposed skin in the other with two horns to the side of his head, and his mouth with no lips and showing grotesque teethes, the creature was also wearing an army outfit.

Dante stood up glaring at the creature and said. "You… I thought you died then of the explosion of the bomb… General Steven"

"So you remember me, you little brat" The general said smiling at Dante.

"I do what I can to not forget your face, too bad you are now uglier than the last time I saw you" Dante said taking his gauntlet.

"So your dad gave the gauntlet your mother found, to bad you still don't know how to use it" The general said ready to fight Dante.

"I will learn how to use it some day, but now I will use it to avenge my father, my mother, everyone in the earth that died thanks to your plan of ruling the world, thanks to you I don't have family anymore, thanks to you there is no civilization, thanks to you everyone in the world just died!" Dante shouted while his hair turned white and his skin turned blue. "That's why I will take the responsibility to avenge everyone's life, to erase you from this new world, if the bomb didn't erased you, then I will"

"Big words for a little worm like you" The general said while Dante ran to him.

Dante jumped in the air and tried to punch the general, but the general punched Dante sending him to the ground. Dante waited for the general to get near, then he kicked him sending him to the river, then Dante rushed to the river and froze it with the general in it, but the general broke the ice then threw a green flame from his hands directly to Dante, but the young boy created a shield of ice protecting himself.

The general walked to Dante while he still kept launching flames at Dante, and said. "This is your revenge Dante, how pathetic, but I should have guessed it, you are just pathetic like your father"

Dante got angry when the general said that, so he froze the ground causing the general to slip, then Dante ran to the general and created an ice bat and hit the general in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "How you did even survive the bomb" Dante asked freezing the general's legs.

"It's a long story, it was only me and your father at the base, and he tried to stop what he did by launching two rockets to the bomb before it could even touch the ground, but I tried to stop him, he both fought but he pressed the button and launched the two rockets that impacted the bomb destroying it in mid air, but still it was too late, the bomb was too near of the earth, destroying part of it and sending waves of radiation through the entire world" The general said "That's how I got this mutations, I'm different to other mutants I'm better, I can control other mutants to my pleasure, I'm now evil in its purest form, I survived because I'm strong while you dad… well, let's say he is just a pile of bone now"

"Shut up" Dante shouted jumping in the air and creating a giant boulder of ice slamming it over the general causing the ground below them to collapse and send both of them to the subway.

The general stood up again and laughed maniacally and said. "Big Mistake boy, he are surrounded by shadows, here I have an advantage"

Then the general stepped backwards disappearing in the shadows, so Dante tried to look around for him, but when he turned he received a punch directly in his face, followed by a laugh. Dante tried to find the general, but every time he turned he received punch in his face or his stomach. Dante was about to give up when from nowhere a little flame appeared giving him enough light to find the general. Dante stood up and saw the general running to him, but Dante froze his legs and jumped to his head and started to absorb his energy, but the general grabbed the boy from the shirt and threw him to the ground.

The general walked to Dante slowly, but as soon he got to near, Dante stood up and punched him causing him to fall. Dante stood up clutching his fist while a dark green light came from his gauntlet, while in his face appeared the painting of a white skull, and his skin turned dark green. "Let's see how you like this" Dante said running to the general while his fist was engulfed in a green fire and punched the generals face causing him to hit a wall and fall near a beam of sunlight causing him to burn.

"That's it, it's morning already" Dante said charging his both fists with the green fire and shooting it to the roof causing the sunlight to illuminate the subway, causing the general to burn and get weak. Dante took advantage of it, and ran to the General one more time with his fist in fire. "Take this you Lich" Dante shouted while hitting the general while he became dust and smoke.

Dante looked at the sunlight while covering his eyes while smiling. "Wow, I guess, I won" Dante said and then turning to the little flame. "Hey thanks little buddy, if it wasn't that you lighted this cave I will be dead by now" Dante added while he noticed the little flame smiled to him.

Dante stood up smiling and created a stair of ice so he could get out of the subway, and walked to the campsite only to find Marcy and Simon still asleep, so he just dropped over the cover and closed his eyes to sleep, but in that same moment Marcy and Simon woke up only to find Dante sleeping.

"What a nice day, hey Dante wake up it's time to leave" Marcy said shaking Dante.

"Let him Marcy, I bet he is tired from yesterday, what if we get something to eat to thank him" Simon said while looking at Dante.

Marcy nodded, but before leaving she turned at Dante with a smile and said. "Dante, you are a great guy"

-**996 years later-**

"Awesome, so Dante fought that general and beat him, he is so great" Finn said standing up while Flame princess smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I still don't know if that general even survived to the explosion, maybe it was something else" Marceline said while Lady Rainicorn tapped her shoulder

"naneun dangsin-ui dongsaeng-i ssaun saengmullichi saeng-gag (I think the creature your brother fought was the Lich)" Lady said coiling around Jake.

"What, don't be silly my love, the Lich is an ancient creature, but I don't think someone like Dante could beat it" Jake replied, but then the flame princess interrupted him.

"No Jake, she is right, my ancestors, the first flame people presence a incredible fight between the hero of the gauntlet and the Lich King, the legend says that the first flame person was in what is now the flame kingdom, when two creatures came from the skies, one of them was the Lich, and the other was a mysterious creature wielding a golden gauntlet, the two creature started to fight and the Lich was about to defeat the creature with the gauntlet, but my ancestor helped the hero illuminating his path, allowing him to defeat the Lich with the power of the gauntlet, and that then of defeating the Lich, the hero thanked my ancestor creating a friendship between him and the flame people" The flame princess said taking a painting of the Hero of the Gauntlet fighting the Lich. "As I can see it, the hero of the gauntlet is a lot like your brother Marceline"

"It's impossible, it's him, Flame princess do you have more information about Dante" Marceline asked taking the painting.

"Yeah, there is a whole book about him in the flame library, if you want me I can bring it next time" The Flame princess said smiling to the vampire.

Marceline smiled to the princess and said. "Yes, please, I will thank you princess"

"Marcy, why are you so interested in that book" Finn asked looking at the Vampire.

Marceline just sighed and said. "I just want to know something Finn" Marceline then laid in her mattress looking to the roof of her cave and thought. "_Dante, if that book can tell me what happened to you, I will finally be in peace, to know where my brother is"_

**And that's the end for this chapter I hope you liked it, Dante is one mysterious character, and trust me there are more mysteries to come, so keep reading to find out what will happen, cause in the next chapter, Simon and Marcy fall victim to a great fever, and it's Dante's work to find the cure before it's too late.**

**Don't forget to leave your comments and review, till the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone, it's time for the new chapter for this story, in this chapter Simon get's sick with a heavy fever, so Dante leaves Marcy to take care of him while he goes on an adventure to find a medicine for him, but in his way will find a little obstacle and at the end of this chapter you will discover something really mysterious.**

**Chapter 4: Saving Simon**

The sun was starting to shine over the land of Ooo, waking Finn who was sleeping at Marceline's house since he wanted to hear the rest of the story about Dante. The human boy stood up while Jake, Lady, and FP where sleeping in the floor, but Marceline wasn't there, so the boy started to look around to find her, but didn't found anything. Finn was about to leave the cave when he saw Marceline with her umbrella looking at the sun, so he walked slowly to her to stand by her side.

Marceline stood there looking at the sun and then she said to Finn. "You know Finn, I used to see the dawn with my brother, when I had any problem he always helped me and made me feel better" Finn just heard Marceline's words while looking at her while she cried. "I know my brother will not come back, but I just wish to see him one more time, to hear his voice just one more time.

Finn watched how his friend cried and said. "Marceline calm down, I know is hard to lose someone you love"

Marceline just kept crying, so Finn hugged her tightly to make her feel better, but she kept crying and said. "But I want him to be back, I want to be to his side, I want him to hug me again"

"Marceline just… stop crying I hate to see you like this" Finn said while Marceline cleaned the tears in her eyes and stopped crying.

Marceline then arranged her hair and entered back to the cave only to find everyone awake, so she tried to cover her face so that they couldn't notice she was crying. "Good morning Marcy. I hope you slept very well" Jake said stretching to her and noticed some tears in her face. "Marcy where you just crying or something"

"No Jake, I was not crying!" Marceline shouted to Jake scaring him to death. "I'm sorry, is just that I… I don't want to talk about it" Marceline shouted again running to her house.

Jake and the others stood there while Finn walked to them and said. "Guys we should head back to our homes and leave Marceline with her thoughts" So everyone went back to their homes while Marceline changed he clothes, took her umbrella and left her cave.

Marceline walked around the grassland thinking about her brother, how he have been taking care of her and Simon, and how she wish to have him back but she was starting to think it was almost impossible, but she was so into her thoughts that she didn't noticed she entered the Candy Kingdom, unaware that there, Finn, Jake, Lady, and FP where talking to Princess bubblegum about Marceline's brother, then she noticed Marceline walking around with sadness in her face.

PB walked to Marceline and said to her. "Marceline what brings you here to my kingdom?"

"Huh, Bonnibel, sorry, I didn't noticed I came here I will leave now" Marceline said still sad.

"Marceline you are sad about your brother right" PB said taking Marceline's hand.

"It's not your business Peebles" Marceline said with tears in her face and then crying in front of her while the Princess hugged her. "I just want to know why is so painful to remember him, I have never felt a pain like this, it's like if it's burning my heart from the inside, but why?"

Bonnibel looked at the poor Marceline and said to her. "Marceline, can you tell me a little more about your brother, maybe remembering those days with him will cheer you"

"Maybe you are right" Marceline said sitting below a tree with everyone around her. "It was a normal day for us, for our luck the mutants didn't showed up in a good time, but then me and Dante noticed something weird on Simon"

-**996 Years ago-**

Marceline, Dante, and Simon where walking through the desolated streets of a city trying to find a place to rest during the night, everything was okay with them but suddenly Dante and Marcy noticed that Simon was getting a little tired and that he was sweating, something weird since he was really cold, then suddenly Simon felled to the floor breathing fast causing Dante and Marcy to worry and rushed to help him but when Dante touched Simon's forehead his temperature was normal like his or Marceline's, but he remembered that the normal temperature for Simone was really cold, so he thought it would be some kind of fever.

"Simon I think you got fever" Dante said worried and taking him under a tree.

"But that's impossible, how could I got a fever" Simon said touching his forehead and noticing it was warm. "Oh mother, maybe you are right"

Marcy looked at Dante worried about Simon and said. "But what we do Dante, he don't have chicken soup"

"Don't worry Marcy, I have heard about a plant in the west church that is able to cure everything, if I can get to the church I will be able to look for it bring it back and save Simon" Dante said taking his glove out of his bag and placing it in his hand.

Marceline stood and said "I'm going with you"

"Now way, it will be too dangerous, stay here with Simon and take care of him" Dante said leaving his bag to Marceline. "Can I count with you to take care of him right my little Marcy?"

Marceline stood there looking at her brother with a big smile and said. "I will take care of him, just beware Dante"

"Hey, I'm Dante "Reckless" Hawk, I can take go and come back before you can say beware" Dante said smiling and taking a skateboard from his bag and skating away.

"_Don't worry Marcy I will be back in no time" _Dante thought skating to a destroyed bridge so he active his ice powers causing the skateboard to turn into a snowboard giving Dante a great idea.

Dante used his ice powers to create a trail of ice so he could skate on the snow board and get faster to the church. Dante skated through the city unaware that a group of mutants where observing him, but Dante was too fast for them, so Dante wanted to have some fun with them so he created a giant ice ramp, that helped him to get high in the sky, there he used his ice powers to freeze some mutants and then created another ramp to land and keep with his path.

Dante kept skating until he noticed the church right in front of him so he increased his speed and opened the doors of the church, and then he got down from his snowboard to look around for the plant. Dante ran through the entire church looking for the plant, but when opening every door he only found nothing more than skeletons. "Man this place is creepy" Dante said while opening that last door only to find a room with a big chair at the end, the skeleton of the Pope sitting in it, and a message written in the wall.

"To open the cage of the cure, you need the key that is in the neck of the chief" Dante said thinking about it, and then he saw the Pope and said. "The cure must be the plant, and this must be referring to the chief of the church"

Dante walked to the skeleton of the Pope and looked in his neck, but didn't found the key. "Wait, but there is no key here, only this rosary… wait, now I get it" Dante said taking the Rosary. "But where is the cage"

Dante turned again to the Pope and noticed it had a map on its legs and when he took it he noticed it was a map from the area, giving him the location of the cage with the plant. Dante smiled and took his skate board and followed the maps directions to find the cage with the plant, and when he got to the place the X was signaling him he only found a giant coliseum.

"This must be the place" Dante said skating to the inside of the arena, only to find a giant throne in the middle, and a black corpse like creature was sitting in it wearing a crown, with a giant yellow sword, and a red box in his legs.

"What do you want in my kingdom" The creature said taking his sword and pointing it at Dante.

Dante chuckled when he saw the corpse talking and said. "I just want that little box in your legs.

'So you want the treasure of the Fight king, then you must fight to get it" The Fight king said coming down from its throne, while Dante used his gauntlet to activate his ice powers.

Dante rushed to the Fight king and tried to punch him, but the king used his sword to cut Dante in half, but the boy ducked just in time to avoid it. Dante turned and punched the king in the face sending him to the wall, then Dante used his ice powers to freeze the king, but he dodged just in time. The king was already mad at the young boy, so he took his sword and shot a yellow burst to Dante but he took his snowboard and created a trail of ice to skate and get away from the king.

The king just watched how Dante was skating through the entire arena, so he used his cross bow on his arm to shoot some arrows to Dante, but he dodged them, so the king took another sword in his belt and threw it to the trail of ice causing Dante to fall from it. Dante stood up again and jumped onto his board but the king threw three arrows to him so Dante created a wall of ice, giving the king the opportunity to attack from behind hitting Dante and causing him to fall, but then the board started to create a trail of snow below it and caught Dante just in time.

"Wow, that's new and cool" Dante said skating around the coliseum.

Dante's new idea was to confuse the king by skating in circles while shooting ice rays to him, so the king grabbed his sword and tried to slice Dante, but he dodged it and rushed to a wall jumping to it and using his board to get some momentum and hit the king in the eye with his gauntlet blinding his left eye, then Dante grabbed the king's sword and sliced his left arm. Dante then used his board to get the cage and escape from the coliseum.

"That was awesome, and I got the cage, now let's get back to the camp site." Dante said skating to the campsite.

Dante started to skate to get to the camp site, but then the King came from nowhere and tackled Dante from his board, so Dante punched the king and then kicked it to take him off him. The king got up again and rushed to Dante with a big rage for cutting his arm, but Dante took a boxing position and waited for the king to get near, when the king was near enough Dante punched his chest freezing it. Dante noticed he could freeze someone with his punches, so he started to deliver a rain of fast punches freezing the king to the point it couldn't even move.

"Sorry king, but you were just beaten" Dante said punching the king on last time freezing him completely.

"I guess that's all for him" Dante said taking his board and skating back to the campsite, then of some time skating he got to the three where he left Simon and Marcy.

Dante got down from his board and rushed to Simon and checked if he was alright. "Simon, I got the plant, don't worry" Dante said taking the rosary and opening the box, then he took a little leaf from it and gave it to Simon to eat it, then a miracle happened, Simon temperature started to drop to his Simon normal temperature.

"*cough* Oh mother, my head is aching a lot, Dante did you just saved me" Simon said sitting down below the three.

Dante and Marcy smiled while looking at Simon that was getting better. "Yes, Simon is the least I could do for saving me" Dante said smiling to him.

"Dante you were great, you saved Simon's life, and you are a real hero" Marceline said hugging Dante.

"Nah, I'm just a boy how like to help people." Dante said returning to his Lican form.

Simon got up and said to him. "No Simon, you are a hero, our hero, and never change your mind okay"

Dante grinned and stood up and said. "Thanks Simon, you two are my heroes too, now I think I should use this red box to keep my things in save, and I will take this rosary with me always"

"You will wear it always" Marcy asked him while giggling.

"Always little Marcy" Dante replied to her smiling.

"Dante… You are just awesome" Simon said taking Dante and Marcy to keep walking.

Marcy looked at Dante while he walked with his hands on the back of his head and thought. "_Dante, you are the greatest brother a little girl could ask for, thanks a lot."_

**-996 Years later-**

"And that's how my brother saved Simon, he was a great hero to use, he never said no when we needed his help, I missed him so much" Marceline said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Marcy, everything will be okay" Princess bubblegum said hugging Marceline while she started to cry in her chest.

"Wow, so Dante as the one that hurt the King fight so bad, I always thought it was because fighting someone stronger than him" Jake said remembering their encounter with the fight king.

Finn nodded and said. "Yeah, who will believe a nine years old kid will beat him just like that"

"The hero of the gauntlet is truly a great hero" Flame princess said smiling to him.

"Stop talking about him like if he is the best thing in the world!" Marceline shouted with many tears in her eyes and taking Dante's rosary from below her shirt. "He gave me this thing when he abandoned me"

"Marceline, but you said your brother was great and I thought you missed him" Finn said shocked from what Marcy said.

"I miss him, but I'm still mad at him because when we lost Simon, he abandoned me and left, he gave me his rosary for the next time we could meet again, but it only brings me pain and the remembrance of the day he left me in the night-o-sphere!" Marcy shouted again running away from the kingdom.

Finn tried to run to get her, but Jake stopped him. "Leave her bro, she needs to think in all this"

"Finn, I think you should check this" Flame princess said taking a book, with the title hero of the gauntlet.

Finn took the book, but dropped it because it was hot, so Flame princess kneeled to it and opened it, showing everyone it was a book about Dante. Finn looked at the book and said. "Does this book says what happened to Dante"

"Yeah, chapter 18" Flame princess said opening the book and flipping the pages until she got to the last chapter of the book. "The last time the hero of the gauntlet was seen, was when he was going to his final fight with the Lich to save the world, since then the great hero known as Dante was never seen again, some people say he died during the fight, other says that he defeated the Lich, but he was heavily injured so decided to stop fighting and leave his legacy to another hero, but what most of the people believe that he have been hiding someday waiting for his adversary, the Lich King, to appear gain"

Finn hit the ground and said. "Darn it, it doesn't really says what happened to Dante."

"Don't worry Finn, we will find someday what happened to Marceline's brother" Princess bubblegum said patting Finn's back.

"I know, but now I know why Marcy is so frustrated." Finn said clutching his fists.

-**Meanwhile in the ice kingdom-**

"Gunter, Gunter where are you little boy" The ice king shouted while looking for his fellow penguin companion.

Meanwhile the little penguin name Gunter was walking around the ice caverns the Ice King didn't knew he had, while doing that little wenk noise he like to do, but then the little penguin tripped over something and felled to the snow, and when he stood up he froze when he say a big figure trapped in the ice, it was a man, dressed with a ripped white shirt, and a pair of ragged black short, and a golden gauntlet in his right arm. The little penguin recede slowly thinking that the creature was going to get free in any moment, but then he tripped again with the same object, so the little penguin took it and saw it was a little red box, so he decided to take it before the creature could wake up.

"Gunter there are you" The ice King said fining the Gunter in the entrance of the ice caves, then he looked at the red box and took it. "What is this Gunter?"

"Wenk, wenk" The penguin said while the ice king tried to open it but it gave him a nasty shock.

"This thing looks familiar to me… let's see if Princess bubblegum can open it" The ice king said placing the cage in his beard and flying to the candy kingdom.

**What will be inside that little cage, did Dante really abandoned Marceline, is that man trapped in the ice Dante Hawk, this and many other questions will be answered on the next chapter, so keep reading.**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone, it's time for the new chapter for this story, and this chapter is so long that I needed to cut in half, in this chapter, Marceline will tell everyone her last day with Dante to her side. In the first part Dante will meet again his enemy the Lich and will fight him to protect the world, Simon, and Marcy.**

**Chapter 5 Part 1: Cold as ice**

It was a clear night at the land of Ooo, nothing was seeing in the sky, for the exception of a vampire girl flying in the night sky with many tears in her eyes. Marceline was really hounded in her heart because her brother, the only person she really loved beside Simon, abandoned her in the night-o-sphere. The poor girl landed in the grass and laid there looking to the sky thinking on the day her brother left her, she didn't felt so in pain since she met Simon again, but he didn't remembered him.

Marceline rolled in the ground grabbing her chest to stop the pain when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. "Hey Marcy why are you crying" The voice said and when Marcy turned she saw Dante standing there. "You… how do you dare to come here then of what you did to me" Marcy said pouncing over Dante but she felled to the ground. "Marcy calm down, what are you talking about sis" Dante said lifting his hands in defense. "Don't call me like that" Trying to punch Dante but felled to the ground crying.

"Marcy I will always be to your side. Don't forget it" Dante said disappearing in the air.

"Then, why the heck you are not here with me! Come on answer me, brother!" Marcy shouted falling to her knees and starting to cry.

Marcy felled to the ground in her back and covered her face to stop the tears but the pain in her heart was too much for her, she couldn't stop that pain, that pain that she felt because of her brother, that pain that was eating her from the inside. "Why do I feel like this, someone make it stop!" Marceline shouted, while the ice king was flying through there and watched Marceline in the ground, so he landed there and helped Marceline to stand.

"Marceline, what is it, why are you screaming" The ice king said taking Marceline in his hands, but she fainted from the pain in her heart. "I must take her to the candy kingdom, maybe Princess bubblegum might know what to do" The ice king said flying and taking Marceline to the candy Kingdom.

-**Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom-**

"I can believe there is no hint about Dante's whereabouts" Finn said while punching the ground.

"Do you think its true Dante abandoned Marceline in the night-o-sphere" Jake asked to Finn trying to calm him down.

"I don't think so, I have heard many stories about Dante, and I don't think he will do something like that, never" The flame princess said trying to defend Dante's reputation.

"Now, now, calm down, there is no reason to fight for this, we have heard many stories about Dante's heroism, and I don't think he really abandoned Marcy" Princess Bubblegum said while the ice King appeared with Marceline in his arms.

Finn saw him with Marcy in his arm and thought he attacked her, so he jumped and kicked him and took Marcy. "Hey Ice king what's up with you freak" Finn shouted to the ice king while he stood up.

"What's up with me, what's u with you, I was just trying to help Marceline, I found her on the grasslands shouting and I thought Princess bubblegum could help her." The Ice king said getting near the princess, but she just pushed him away.

"Shouting, to what" Finn asked holding Marcy.

"That's not important take her to my room" Princess bubblegum said while everyone entered to the castle.

-**Some hours later-**

_Marcy's dream_

_Marcy was laying on the ground surrounded by snow and ice, then she woke up and stood looking around for someone, and then she found someone that has been causing her too much pain. Dante was standing in front of her looking to her standing there without moving. Marceline walked to Dante standing in front of him when Dante said._

"_The cage will only open with the gift of the most beloved one" Dante said standing there and said again. "To end all your pain you must look where the ice and snow lay under your feet" then Dante disappeared leaving Marceline alone._

"_Wait, what's that supposes to mean" Marceline shouted looking around but didn't found Dante. "Dante please come back"_

_Real world_

Marceline started to wake up when she suddenly she realized she was in Peebles' room, and that everyone was looking at her, so she sat down on the bed and asked. "What am I doing in here?"

"I brought you here, I thought your where hurt or something" The Ice king said smiling to her.

"Yes, I am hurt, but no one can heal this pain I feel" Marceline said in a sad tone while clutching the blankets.

"Marceline, can you tell us about the last time you saw your brother" Princess bubblegum said sitting to Marceline's side.

"Al right, but it's something I will like to forget" Marceline said starting her story. "It was a shiny day for us, we thought we could keep traveling around to find something to eat, and for our luck the mutants didn't showed up for many days, so we thought we could be safe without them"

-**996 years ago-**

It was a nice day in the new world, and Marcy and Dante where picking everything from the ground ready to keep their path, while Simon was looking at the map to see what was their next stop. Dante and Marceline finished to pick up everything and walked to Simon and asked him what would be their next stop and Simon answered. "Look there should be a supermarket not so far from here, if he can get there we will be able to get some food to keep going to find a hotel to the west, there we will be able to pass the night" Simon finished while the kids took their bags and got ready to go.

"Let's go then" Dante said taking his skate board and taking Marcy with him on it. "Hold on Marcy"

Dante started to skate slowly while Simon was running to their side, Dante then took a pair of binoculars and tried to see where the supermarket was, but before he could manage to get the location of the supermarket, many mutants appeared from nowhere, so Dante took Simon on top of his board and transformed into ice powers and froze the mutants and got out of there in no time.

Dante took his binoculars again and located the market and skated directly to it without loosing time and entered through a broken window. The three of them got down from the board while Dante returned to normality and took a market cart and took Marcy in it while looking for some stuff to it and playing around.

"Now, now kids, calm down, let's look for the food" Simon said walking around to look for something to eat, while the kids kept using the cart as a skate. Dante was skating with the cart while Marcy was in it taking everything that they could eat.

"Take everything that looks tasty Marcy" Dante said running to top speed through the super market.

"Alright, I think he got enough Dante, we have cookies, chocolates, fruits, beans, canned meat, and many things more" Marceline said smiling to Dante and adding. "Let's go with Simon, I bet he have found more things"

Dante started to run looking for Simon everywhere, but then they heard a scream coming from the manager's office, so Dante and Marceline, rushed to there. Dante kicked the door breaking it only to find the Lich grabbing Simon from his shirt ready to kill him, but Dante jumped and kicked him in the stomach to he could drop Simon.

"General, we meet again" Dante said activating his ice powers.

"Don't you dare to call me general again" The general said shooting a ball of fire, but Dante jumped just in time.

"Sorry, lieutenant" Dante said sighing.

"No! From now on my name is the Lich king" The Lich said taking a crown and placing it in his head and then taking a cape and placing it over his uniform. "Now Dante, die for once"

Dante saw how the Lich threw a flame to him sending him out of the office, so Dante touched the floor and created a giant pillar of ice that slammed the Lich with the roof, but then the Lich broke the roof and shot a giant flame to Dante, but the boy created a wall from ice. Dante started to think in a plan and then he look another market cart, so he used it to move faster, then he created an ice ramp to get to the Lich and used the momentum to hit him in the face freezing it.

The lich punched the ice breaking it and then grabbed Dante from his shirt and lifted him, and then the Lich delivered a powerful hit in his face sending him to the floor. Dante stood up and concentrated his entire power to create a giant blizzard to freeze the Lich, and then Dante rushed to it and punched the ice breaking it into many pieces. Dante felled to his knees panting, unaware that a shadow appeared behind him and then the Lich appeared and kicked Dante to a wall, and then throwing many fire ball to Dante, but the young boy created a shield of ice but it started to crack and finally it broke sending him to a wall knocking him.

"Sorry boy, but this time I win" The Lich said laughing hysterically, then turning to Simon and Marcy.

"Stay away from her Lich" Simon said ready to take his crown but didn't found it.

The Lich showed Simon the crown and said. "Looking for this Simon Petrikov"

"This is bad" Marceline said while the Lich created a net of dark energy trapping both of them and taking them, but then Marcy shouted. "Dante! Help us!"

Dante started to wake up and then he saw how Marcy and Simon where taken by the Lich. "Marcy, Simon, don't worry I will save you" He said taking his skate board but using his ice powers but saying. "I promised myself I wouldn't use this again" Dante then used the power he stole from the Lich and transformed into a version of himself with a white skull painted in his face and white bones around his body, then he took his board and this one transformed into a board made of bone with a black painted skull in it, then it started to exhale green flames from behind propelling Dante helping him to get more speed to follow the Lich.

Dante followed the Lich, but the creature saw him and ordered many skeletons to attack Dante, but Dante created a green fire wall in front of him that destroyed many of the skeletons. The Lich saw it and then ordered a giant skeleton to attack Dante, but Dante engulfed his fist in green fire and jumped from his board punching the skeletons skull, while the board passed below him. Dante landed in his board and kept following the Lich, but the Lich didn't wanted Dante near him, so he turned and started to throw flames at Dante. Dante saw the flames coming so he dodged them and then clapped his hands creating a giant green flame wall that destroyed some incoming flames and hit the Lich.

The lich was getting tired from the little boy, so he then entered an abandoned mall center, but still Dante followed him to it. The Lich looked back only to find that Dante was still behind him, so he stopped and ordered more skeletons to appear and stop Dante, but Dante placed his fist in front of him knocking ever skeleton in front of him.

"You are not going to escape Lich, you are mine no matter what" Dante said using a table as a ramp and getting altitude to get near the Lich, but he kicked Dante in the face knocking him from the board, but this on followed Dante and caught him in mid air.

Dante stood up and followed the Lich again, Dante noticed there where stairs directly where the Lich was going, so Dante jumped to the rail and punched the Lich right in the face when he got near him. "I got you this time Lich" Dante said engulfing his fist in green fire.

"That's what you think" The Lich said punching Dante into a restaurant and then firing to a gas tank causing a big explosion. "That will do"

"Dante, no!" Marceline shouted with tears in her eyes, while the Lich took her and Simon somewhere else.

"Man, that was near" A male voice said from the smoke created by the explosion.

"Do you think this boy will be alright" a female voice said talking to the male voice.

"Yeah, but I think he is unconscious" The male voice said waking Dante.

"Ugh what… happened" Dante said waking up only to find a pair of yellow bulldogs in front of him. "I'm I dead or something"

"No but gave your best try" The male bulldog said helping Dante.

"You… you… can talk" Dante said looking at the bulldog.

"Yeah, we are not stupid" The female dog said smiling to Dante.

"Well, I guess it's normal now" Dante said looking both of them, and who are you.

"Well, I'm Joshua and she is Margaret" Joshua said giving him a handshake.

"You are so a like, I got it I know a way I can difference you" Dante said entering to a store, and then coming with two hats, A grey hat with a dark grey strip in it and a bright pink flower hat. "This might help me, the grey for Joshua and the pink for Margaret."

"Now it was great to meet you, but I must go and help my family" Dante said running away. But Joshua stopped him.

"Are you crazy, you almost died there, and you want to go and look for that ugly guy" Margaret said standing in front of him.

"Yeah, he got my family, I must go and save them, it doesn't matters me if it takes my life, but I will safe them" Dante said taking his board.

"Wait, if you are going to fight, you must be prepared" Joshua said giving Dante a giant black sword. "That a sword I made from obsidian the hardest material in the world and I think you will need some help, I will go with you"

"Joshua, I hate when you do this kind of things" Margaret said sighing. "But I will not leave you alone, I will go too"

"Then we must get more prepared for the Lich" Dante said to them running to the stores of the mall and looking for things that might help him.

Dante took what he thought it might help him, a rope, some pebbles, a new skate board, a sling shot, some flash bangs, a bat for Joshua and a bow with some arrows for Margaret. Dante hopped in his Skate with Joshua and Margaret in it ready to confront The Lich king. "Let's go for him guys" Dante said activating his ice powers. "Beware Lich; a cold blizzard is going to ruin your day"

Dante started to Skate following a trail of candy that he and Marcy got from the market, knowing it was Marcy who dropped it. Dante created a path of ice in the air so he could see better where he was going, there he saw it was an abandoned military base, there Dante went to the ground only to find it was surrounded by mutants and skeletons, so Dante landed in the ground taking his sword, Joshua took the bat and Margaret took her bow.

"Ready for this" Dante said while his sword turned into ice.

"I'm ready to bat some skulls" Joshua said swinging the bat.

"I'm ready to cover you from those nasty mutants" Margaret said aiming with her bow.

"Let's do this then" Dante said closing his eyes and thinking about his father. _"Dad, I know you have always told me to be brave and never back down, mom, you always told me to defend those who really needed it, I know this world has come to an end and that there is no hope but I still will keep your words with me because if I keep you alive in my heart this world will never die because your legacy is inside me, I'm the legacy of those who made this world great, today I will fight for those who I love, I will become a hero, and even if I die today I will go with you mom and dad, I will safe Simon and Marcy to all cost"_

"LICH, I'M HERE FOR YOU" Dante said running with Joshua and Margaret to his side ready to fight the skeletons and mutants.

**And that ends the first part of this chapter I hope you like it guys, so see you next time where Dante will fight the Lich, and Marcy will finally know what happened to him, so keep reading and leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the sixth chapter of this awesome story, and the end for this season of this chapter, yeah I divide my stories into seasons. In this chapter Dante and Jake's parents will fight the Lich to save Simon and Marceline from the evil Lich and Marceline will finally discover what happened to Dante, but there still will be a hole in her heart.**

**Chapter 5 part 2: Is it all over?**

_On the last chapter_

"Ready for this" Dante said while his sword turned into ice.

"I'm ready to bat some skulls" Joshua said swinging the bat.

"I'm ready to cover you from those nasty mutants" Margaret said aiming with her bow.

"Let's do this then" Dante said closing his eyes and thinking about his father. _"Dad, I know you have always told me to be brave and never back down, mom, you always told me to defend those who really needed it, I know this world has come to an end and that there is no hope but I still will keep your words with me because if I keep you alive in my heart this world will never die because your legacy is inside me, I'm the legacy of those who made this world great, today I will fight for those who I love, I will become a hero, and even if I die today I will go with you mom and dad, I will safe Simon and Marcy to all cost"_

"LICH, I'M HERE FOR YOU" Dante said running with Joshua and Margaret to his side ready to fight the skeletons and mutants.

Dante and Joshua rushed to the skeletons and mutants and started to fight with those in their way, while Margaret stayed behind covering them taking down some mutants. Dante used his sword to slice the mutants and skeletons while they froze in their tracks, giving Joshua the opportunity to break them. Dante saw the entrance of the base so he jumped in the air and created a trail of ice to get to the entrance in no time, but then a giant mutant appeared and knocked Dante from the trail, Dante got mad at the mutant, so he punctured its stomach with his sword and froze it.

Dante tried again to get to the entrance gate, but then a horde of mutants appeared and then tried to get him, so the young boy released a huge wave of ice freezing the mutants surrounding him, and causing a lot of noise, telling the Lich, that Dante survived the explosion. "This can't be, how he managed to survive that explosion" The Lich said turning to a large pit filled with a green substance.

"What's your plan to all this" Simon said wile trapped in a cell with Marceline.

"My, plan, I don't have a plan, it's a goal" The Lich said placing his hands inside the pit while absorbing the substance. "My goal is to finally rule this world, to be the only ruler in the entire world."

"How are you going to do that" Simon asked again while getting near him.

"I'm going to drop a second Mushroom bomb over the world" The Lich shouted while revealing a giant bomb.

"That's silly, you might not even survive to a second explosion, and it might kill you" Marcy said standing behind Simon.

"You are the silly girl, I'm the creation of the first bomb, and a second will only make me stronger" The Lich said scaring Marceline.

"How you did even create a bomb with such power" Simon said looking at his crown.

The Lich smiled and showed Simon a little black marble. "This is the death core, a little thing my soldiers found, it haves the power to create powerful weapons, this is actually my heart now" The Lich said opening his shirt and placing the core in his chest. "That little thing is the concentration of all the evil in the world, with it I'm the incarnation of evil"

"How, how did you have it" Simon asked him while the Lich laughed again.

"I will tell you the full story Simon" The Lich said throwing more volatile things into the pit. "It all started with the war at the middle east, my soldiers during the war found two little marbles with a strange appearance, so my scientist exanimate both of them, and they discovered on was made of light and all the good feelings in this world, but the other was evil in its purest form, made from the hate, anger, death from the war, so we gave both to a scientist"

"Dante's father" Marceline guessed looking at the Lich.

"Right, so he created a bomb, with the death core as it's nucleus, making a powerful weapon for us, but he kept the core made of light, since both cores near each other will cause the end of the entire universe, then when Michael gave use the bomb, I attacked our country, but Michael spoiled my plans by launching a rocket to the bomb, only freeing radiation that killed most of the earth population, others just mutated into new creatures, and gave me this form and abilities, but I wasn't the only one, Michael survived too and fought me to avenge the whole world"

"Dante's father is alive, but you said" Simon replied looking at the Lich.

"Yeah, it was a little lie, Michael survived with a new form, and beat me so I couldn't get near his son, but he disappeared and now with the second bomb I created myself I will destroy this world, from once and for all" The Lich shouted laughing maniacally.

"He is crazy" Marceline said while looking at the Lich.

"He is not the only one" Simon said looking at his crown over a table.

Meanwhile Dante was fighting with the mutants, with Joshua and Margaret to his side, and thought that keeping this fight will be to dangerous for them, so Dante stepped in front of them with his sword in his hands ready to fight alone. "Joshua, Margaret, go away, I can take care of this alone"

"But Dante" Margaret said while Dante turned to her while smiling.

Dante smiled to them and said. "Don't worry, I will be okay, but this is to dangerous for you, let me do this alone, so leave and thanks for your help"

"Dante, are you sure about it, we can..." Joshua started, but Dante stopped him.

"You already did a lot for me, now is time for me to take the responsibility of this" Dante said while his Gauntlet started to shine.

"Alright, beware boy" Joshua said taking Margaret out of there.

"Thanks Joshua" Dante said jumped to the air and stabbing the ground while creating a huge wave of energy that destroy all the skeletons and mutants.

Dante rushed to the entrance and jumped high in the air and entering through a window and punching the Lich right in the face. "Nice to see you again Lich King"

"Dante!" Simon and Marcy shouted in happiness while Dante activated his ice powers.

"You little brat, I'm going to kill you for hitting me in my face" The Lich said throwing flames at Dante but the boy jumped over them and kicked the Lich right in the face.

The Lich stepped backwards, but he regained himself, and threw a ball of fire to Dante, but the young boy ducked at delivered an uppercut to the Lich's chin, then Dante turned and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, sending the Lich to the ground. The Lich got mad at this and tried to punch Dante, but he stepped aside and elbowed the Lich's chest and punched him right in the face. The Lich was getting tired from being beat by a little boy, so he stood up and grabbed Dante by the shirt and threw him to a table, and threw a ball of fire to him burning Dante's shirt. The Lich walked slowly to Dante, ready to kill him, but at the last moment Dante kicked the Lich's leg's and grabbed Simon's crown that was in the table he felled on and threw it to him.

Simon grabbed the crown and placed it on his head, becoming crazy and creating a huge blizzard that freed them from the cell. Dante watched how Simon was acting like a crazy, so he threw a ball of snow to his crown causing it to fall. Dante turned to the Lich again and tried to use his powers against him, but something odd happened they disappeared, so Dante jumped over the Lich and grabbed his horns and started to absorb his energy, but the Lich grabbed the boy and slammed him on the ground.

Dante lay on the ground, but suddenly stood up and showed the Lich a piece of one of his horns, while the Lich touched his horn that was missing. Dante absorbed the energy from the horn and transformed into his version of the Lich, and engulfed his fist in green flames while the Lich did the same and rushed to Dante, while their fists clashed creating a huge explosion, Dante stood up and watched a good opportunity, so he rushed to the Lich and delivered a punch with his gauntlet in the Lich's chest but suddenly both got repelled by a strange force.

Dante stood up and got confused by what happened, but the Lich knew what just happened. "So there is where Michael placed the life core, it's inside that gauntlet"

Dante didn't care for what the Lich said and kicked him in the face sending him to a control panel, but the Lich just smiled and said. "Big mistake" The Lich turned to the panel and opened a hatch and threw all the substance of the pit inside it, and then he turned to the panel and pressed a red button launching the second mushroom bomb.

"Nooo, what you have done" Dante said hitting the Lich and watching how the bomb ascended in the skies.

"You failed, just like your father did Dante, now the world is condemned." The Lich said punching Dante sending him where Simon and Marceline where. "Today the world is mine, and you can't do anything to stop it"

"He is wrong" Simon said looking at his crown.

"Simon, you aren't thinking about…" Dante said watching how Simon lifted the crown.

"Sorry Dante, is the only way, I must save you and Marceline" Simon said ready to put the crown but Marceline stopped him.

"Simon wait, you will become crazy for life" Marceline said hugging him.

"Sorry Marcy, I must do it to save you darling, but thanks for everything, thanks to both of you, goodbye and please forgive me for what I do when I don't remember you!" Simon said placing the crown over his head while hovering on the air. "Oh betty, forgive me for everything I have done, please forgive me and come back to me my princess"

"Simon, wait!" Dante shouted but it was to late Simon flied to the skies and with the little of sanity he had left, he created a vortex of snow to stop the bomb.

Dante, turned to the Lich in a rage and started to punch him several time, but the Lich kicked him away, the Lich stood up and smiled devilishly while disappearing from the scene. Dante turned back to Simon and watched how he froze the bomb so it couldn't stop, but it was about to fall over him so Dante watched at the rosary and remembered his father words.

"_Be always brave, and help those that need it"_

"I rather prefer to die like a hero, to live like a coward" Dante said jumping in the air and pushing Simon out of the air, then Dante summoned a huge ball of flame. "I will protect those who I love" Dante whispered throwing the ball of fire destroying the bomb.

The bomb broke into many pieces while snow started to fall from the skies, Dante looked around and saw Simon standing up and picking his crown from the snow, so the little boy rushed to help him, but he suddenly stopped when he heard him laughing like a maniac.

Dante walked slowly to Simon and said. "Simon, are you okay"

Simon stood up but didn't turn to him and said. "I'm not Simon; my name is the Ice King, the ruler of the ice and snow"

"Simon, no, it can't be" Dante said taking Marcy and running away.

The ice King watched how both kids ran away while a little tear came from his eye and then he flew away, knowing it's over for Simon, and that the ice King should rise and take control of his mind.

Dante and Marceline ran through the snow, with no place to go until they found a cave so they entered there to get some refuge from the snow.

"Dante, where is Simon" Marceline asked Dante, but Dante just looked to the ground.

"Simon, has left, the crown took control of his mind" Dante said while he and Marcy started to cry. "But don't worry, this cave will be our new home, we will be okay here" Dante said trying to chear Marcy and then writing an M in the cave. "See Marceline's cave"

"But Dante it won't be the same without Simon" Marceline said while Dante hugged her.

"Yeah, it will not be the same" A male voice said appearing from the shadows.

"Who are you" Dante asked him looking at a man wearing a black suit.

"My name it's Hudson Abadeer, and that girl in your arms is my daughter" Hudson said while Dante gasped.

"Yes, he is my father, but don't leave me with him, he abandoned me in the streets." Marceline said with tears in here eyes.

Dante turned to Hudson and shouted. "You better leave, before I freeze you where you are standing."

Hudson smiled and took Dante to another place of the cave, while Marceline just watched how they talked and argued about something, but then she noticed how Dante got sad at something Hudson returned, and took Marceline by the arm.

"Let's go my little girl" Hudson said opening a portal but Marceline ran back to Dante and hugged him.

Marceline started to cry while hugging Dante and said. "Dante please don't leave me, I want to stay here with you"

"Marceline, go with him, you are better with him rather than with me" Dante said kneeling down, and saying. "Marceline I want you to take this, for the next time we meet again" Dante said taking his rosary and giving it to Marceline. "Until the next time little Marcy, please, don't forget me, and remember… that I…. That I will always love you Marceline" Dante said crying while Hudson took Marceline.

Hudson took Marceline to the portal while she watched Dante kneeling on the ground while crying, but before Hudson closed the portal she heard Dante shouting. "Why do I always have to loose everyone I love; now I'm all alone, again!"

-**996 years later-**

"And… and that was the last time I saw him" Marceline said while crying and placing her hands over her face.

"Wow, that's sad man" Jake said while crying.

"I can't believe that was what happened" The flame princess said while crying little lave tears.

"Marceline I'm sure he got a good reason to leave you with Hudson" PB said patting Marceline's back.

"Then what is it!? He only left me this rosary that used to open his red box!" Marceline said while the ice king stepped forward and taking the red box Gunter found.

"You mean a red box like this" The Ice king said giving the box to Marceline.

"This is… Dante's red box… how did you found it Ice King" Marceline said taking the Box in her hands.

"Gunter found it somewhere in the ice kingdom" The Ice king said rubbing the back of his head.

Marceline took the rosary and placed it in the slot over the box and opened it, finding all of Dante's stuff, the pictures she took with him, the things they found around the destroyed world, but more important, a letter for Marceline. Marceline took the letter and opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Marceline_

_Marceline I know you might be hating me for leaving you with Hudson, but the truth is that Hudson told me that I couldn't take care of you, and he was right, you where just a little girl, and I was only a young boy, I couldn't take care of you, but I only ask you, if you find this letter to forgive me for what I did, that I'm so sorry, that I couldn't be with you and that I didn't kept my promise of finding you again, the truth is that it have been two years since you and Simon left, and the cave became too cold for me, so I started walking, with no way, no destination, no path, I barely can feel my legs, I'm so cold and I can't give another step, maybe, it's the end for me Marceline, maybe I should give myself to the cold embrace of the snow, I just wish to see you and Simon one more time, but somehow I can still feel Simon's presence, Marceline I think I don't have to much time, my body is weak, the snow is starting to cover me so if you get to read this letter I just want you to know that I love you my little Marceline, and I will always love you no matter what, so please forgive me for what I did, goodbye Little Marcy._

_Your most beloved one  
Dante_

Marceline clutched the letter while many tears started to fell from her eyes, so Finn and Jake took everyone out of the room to give Marceline a little of privacy with her thoughts. Marceline raised her head and looked to the ceiling, thinking that he hated her brother because he abandoned her, but she was wrong, Dante was just protecting her, she started to cry again while saying. "I'm the one's who is sorry Dante, I should knew you where protecting me, you always did, Dante my brother, where are you, I want to see you on more time"

The ice king entered to the room and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I bet your brother is okay Marceline, I know your paths will cross again I know it"

Marceline cleaned her tears and hugged the Ice King and said. "Thanks Simon, I just wish you can remember me, but I know you still there."

"I wish that too Marceline" The Ice King said trying to calm her down, unaware that everyone was on the other side of the wall hearing everything while crying.

But little they knew that Marceline wish, to see Dante again, wasn't so far.

-**994 years ago-**

Dante was walking around the snow, he have been two years since he saw Marceline, and he have been wandering around alone, hopping one day to find those he love Marceline and Simon.

"Marceline, I miss you so much, I wish I could see you again Marceline, just one more time before being covered by the snow" Dante said walking around and then falling to the snow.

"Marceline, I failed you, I will not be able to find you little Marcy" Dante said while crying into the snow. "Everything, that used to exist, my friends, family, the entire world, is gone, even Marceline and Simon" Dante shouted in the snow while clutching his fists, but then he stood up again and said. "No, I must see Marceline again I can't give up now" Dante said activating his ice powers. "If someone can find me is her, Marceline just wait, I will be back with you in no time" Dante said releasing the entire power of the ice and freezing himself below a giant ice peak.

And so the years passed and Dante kept himself trapped below the ice waiting for someone to unfreeze him, something that was soon to happen, 994 years passed and it was time for him to be freed from his ice prison, and one little penguin was going to help him.

Gunter entered to the ice cavers again to see the man in the ice, Gunter stared at it while he could saw something about the man, his fingers started to move below the ice.

**You might guess what will happen on the next chapter, that's right this is not over yet, on the next chapter someone special for Marceline will return, and he will finally feel the void in Marceline's heart and it's the only cure for the pain she feels in her heart.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think, so comment, review, and PM me to tell me what you think.**


	7. Season 2 Chapter 7 (The fun starts now)

**Hello and welcome to the seventh chapter of this story, you didn't really thought this was going to end with the last chapter right, there are still many things that are still unsolved, well let's get into the chapter, in this chapter Marceline most deepest wish is going to come true from one and for all, yup that's it, he is going to appear, I hope you can enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6: What lies below the ice?**

It was a great morning in the land of Ooo, everyone was starting to awake to start their daily routines, for the exception of Marceline. The poor vampire queen was still sad about what happened to her brother, and that she was so mad at him when he was only protecting her, but what hurt her the most was that her brother died below the snow alone, with no one to his side. Marceline started to cry while taking a photo from her and Dante while playing below a tree, thinking that she was not going to see her brother again, but little she knew, that something was about to change her life.

Meanwhile in the tree fort with Finn and Jake, the two adventures where starting to wake up ready to find a new adventure, but something was still in Finn's brain, how did the red box that used to be from Dante got to the ice kingdom, the young boy got down from his bed and walked downstairs and didn't stopped looking through the window to the ice kingdom, thinking what was hidden in the lowest part of the ice king's castle. Finn couldn't resist any more and stood up and said.

"Jake we must go to the ice kingdom" Finn said while his brother looked at him.

"Why do you want to go there" Jake asked him drinking some coffee.

Finn slammed the table with his hands and said. "He must look what's deep inside that place, I have a feeling something is there, something that have been trapped there for years"

"Finn, I bet it's just a coincidence that Gunter found that little cage on the ice kings castle" Jake said trying to convince Finn not to go, but his brother didn't hear him and took his sweater and went to the ice kingdom.

"That boy is just a hard head" Jake said taking the newspaper.

-**Meanwhile in the boarders of the ice kingdom**-

Finn was standing at the borders of the ice kingdom, ready to enter and find out what was hidden below all that ice, but before he could give a step into the ice kingdom, a female voice called him.

"Hey Finn where are you going" The flame princess asked him walking to Finn's position.

Finn turned to her and said. "FP, I was just going to the ice kingdom"

"To find out what's below the ice kings castle isn't it" Flame princess said guessing her plans.

"How did you know I was…" Finn started but the flame princess stopped him.

"I was going to do the same, I want to know what's below there, Dante saved my people once, I think is my turn to return that favor" Flame princess said looking to the castle.

"Then let's go" Finn said while both entered to the ice kingdom.

Finn walked through the snow, while the Flame princess melted it letting her to walk with no problem. Finn thought it was going to be a problem for her to walk around the snow, but he was wrong, the little princess walked through it with no problem. Then of some minutes the couple got to the ice castle, so they entered it only to find no one, Finn's first thought was that the Ice king might be looking for some princess to kidnap or something, he started to look around the castle for a secret entrance or something, while the Flame Princess stood over a mattress Finn had with him so she couldn't melt the floor.

Finn started to look everywhere for an entrance to the basement, but he didn't found anything. Finn was about to give up, when Gunter came from nowhere and saw Finn and the flame princess, so the little penguin ran to Finn and pulled him from the arm.

"Gunter? What is it?" Finn asked while the little penguin pulled him.

"I think he wants you to follow him" Flame princess said standing up, forgetting that the floor was made of ice so it started to melt causing her to fall to the lowest part of the castle.

"FP! Don't worry I'm going after you!" Finn shouted jumping to the hole the flame princess did.

Finn felled through the whole until he landed on a dark cave, the lowest part of the ice king's castle, Finn started to look around for the Flame princess, but suddenly Gunter felled over him and then to the ground. Finn rubbed his head and looked at the Flame princess who was staring at something, a wall of ice.

Finn walked to her and asked her. "FP, what are you looking at"

"Finn, can you see it, it's like a person is inside the ice" Flame princess said looking to a silhouette of a man in the ice.

"What's that" Finn said swiping the ice with his hand discovering a man below it. "It's a man, but who is him"

"Finn, do you think he is who I think he is" Flame princess said getting a little bit near the ice.

"Princess! Wait what are you doing" Finn asked her trying to stop her but it was useless.

"We must unfreeze him, what if it's him" Flame princess said melting the ice.

Finn didn't thought it was him, but the descriptions Marceline gave them where the same ones, so he thought it could be him, and it will answer the question of how that little red box got here. Then of some minutes the ice melted completely causing the man in the ice to fall to the ground.

The Flame princess took the man in her arms and said. "He still to cold, what we do"

"Let's take him to the Candy Kingdom's hospital, FP stay near him so he can receive some heat" Finn said taking his phone and calling Jake.

Some minutes later Jake arrived to the ice kingdom and took the three of them to the Candy Kingdom. Jake ran at top speed to get fast to the Kingdom or it could be too late for the man on his back.

"Finn is that guy Marceline's brother" Jake asked Finn while Finn just looked at his brother.

"I don't know, but it looks like him, and he is also wearing a gauntlet in his right arm, maybe it's him" Finn said thinking that he just found Dante.

Then of some minutes running the four got to the Candy kingdom, only to be received by Princess bubblegum, so Finn got of from Jake's back rushed to her.

"PB, we need your help, I think he found Marceline's brother, but he needs medical attention" Finn said while PB, turned to him.

"Bring him in to the hospital, and fast, the doctor will attend him immediately" Princess bubblegum said while Jake entered to the hospital and leaved the man in a bed so he could rest a little, the doctor got into the room and signaled everyone to leave so he could work. When everyone was out he and the nurses started to work to return the Man's normal temperature.

The Doctor worked as fast as he could to safe the man's life, but it looked almost impossible, the doctor started to heat Dante's body, but it was already too late, Dante's heart stopped beating telling the Doctor it was too late, Dante died there and there was nothing they could do.

"Cupcake nurse, it was too late, the patient has died, we must tell the Princess" The Doctor said leaving the room, while the nurse looked at Dante one last time and touched the gauntlet before leaving.

Everyone left to tell Finn, Jake, Flame princess, and Princess bubblegum, that Dante died and there was nothing they could do to stop it, but as soon they left the room Dante heart started beating again, then Dante started to breathe again.

Then something odd happen his gauntlet started to shine and said. "Energy restored to a 25 percent" Then Dante started to wake up slowly, and then he sat down in the bed grabbing his head.

"What the heck happened" Dante said with a deep voice, causing him to grab his throat and said. "What happened to my voice, what happened to me" Dante stood up and walked to a full body mirror and looked he was not a little boy anymore; he was now a man with long black hair with a spiky style on the top of his head.

"Wait, could it be possible, someone unfroze me, and now I'm in the future, I can believe this, I'm back!" Dante shouted running to a window and jumping through it and landing in the middle of the Candy Kingdom.

"Wow, I can't believe my eyes, Simon and my father where right, a new civilization rose from the ashes of the old one" Dante said looking around the kingdom in awe and laughing happily. "I knew the Lich couldn't destroy the civilization, I'm just happy that the legacy that was left behind will still alive as long this new civilization lives."

Dante walked around the Candy Kingdom looking for someone that can tell him where he was, but for his surprise he only found walking candies, Dante was a little confused, but thought that it was more weird to see a talking corpse that want to destroy the entire civilization than talking candies, so Dante stopped a little peppermint that was passing by.

"Hey little one, can you tell me where am I" Dante asked looking to the little candy.

"My name is peppermint butler, and you are in the candy Kingdom, as you can see it's a kingdom made out of candies" Peppermint butler said walking away.

"A kingdom made of candy; it looks like a place from Hansel and Gretel." Dante said looking around and rubbing the back of his head, without noticing his gauntlet has shining with a dark green light.

Dante walked around a little more to find more information about that place and who made it, but then a giant fist appeared from nowhere and tried to slam Dante but he jumped backwards evading it. "I didn't know I could do that" Dante said looking back at the fist only to find a giant gum machine was the owner of that fist.

"Hey you what's the big Idea" Dante shouted to the machine while it turned to him.

"Evil presence detected, must defend the kingdom" The Gumball guardian said standing up while the second guardian appeared.

"They must think I'm a menace because I'm not made of candy" Dante said while on of the gumball guardians was about to punch him, but Dante grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground. "I guess I have become stronger since the last time"

Dante smiled unaware that the second guardian was about to kick him. the guardian kicked him sending him directly to the castle.

_**Meanwhile in the castle**-

"We couldn't save him, we where too late, his blood was frozen and the heart didn't pumped anymore" The doctor said in a low tone.

"Damn it, I can't believe we failed, Marceline I'm so sorry" Finn shouted hitting the floor with his fist.

"Finn calm down, I know you wanted to help Marceline, but I guess it wasn't…." Princess bubblegum started, but was interrupted when someone came through the wall landing in front of everyone.

"Damn it, those things are good, but not good enough" Dante said running to the hole in the wall and jumping to on of the bubblegum machines and punching it hard enough to throw it to the ground.

"Impossible, his heart was not beating, how he could have survived" The Doctor said looking through the whole while everyone joined him.

"How that guy is AWESOME!" Finn and Jake shouted looking at Dante while he jumped over a gumball guardian.

"Hey you over here" Dante shouted standing over his head, so the guardian tried to slam him, but Dante jumped just in time.

Dante stepped over the guardians' nose and said. "Miss me" So the guardian tried to punch Dante, but he jumped just in time causing the guardian to hit himself and get knocked.

"You might b big, but I'm smarter than you dude" Dante said unaware that the second guardian stood up and grabbed him.

The guardian threw Dante again to the castle but this time Dante landed in Princess bubblegum's room. "My room!" Princess bubblegum shouted running to her room.

The Princess rushed to her room, and when she opened the door she found a big whole on a wall and her bed destroyed and Dante laying on it. "Hey you wake up look what you did" The princess shouted trying to wake him up, but it was useless, the princess tried to shake him, but suddenly her hand slipped and touched Dante's gauntlet and this one started to shine with a great light and then the gauntlet said "Full energy recovered, gauntlet ready to be used"

Dante woke up and stood up ready to fight one more time. "Let's see if I can still use this thing" Dante said clutching the gauntlet while a blue light appeared and his hair grew longer and turned white, and his skin turned blue. "Alright, I'm read this time"

Dante jumped through the hole and whistled with all his strength, while he was falling to the ground and in the last moment a blue skate board appeared creating a trail of ice, so Dante started skating to the two guardians, then he jumped in the air and punched one of the guardians in the head breaking it. Dante then jumped over a building facing the second guardian, so Dante taunted the guardian to come at him, so the guardian rushed to him, but in the last moment Dante created a giant ice bat and batted the guardian's head.

"And it's a homerun, and the people starts to cheer" Dante said dancing around, but then hearing the people on the ground shouting at him. "I think I went a little overboard"

Dante jumped to the ground while his hair returned to his normal size and color. "Look I'm sorry I know I shouldn't destroy the place, but it was only a little accident"

"An accident, destroying my whole kingdom and almost killing my people is an accident I don't think so, I will not tolerate this kind of deviance" A female voice said behind Dante.

Dante turned and said. "Look I'm sorry, but it was just an accident and… Wow…" Dante stopped when he saw Princess bubblegum standing there._ "She is so beautiful"_

"Hey, are you okay I'm talking to you" The Princess said waving her hand front of Dante snapping him out of his day dream.

"Huh, oh, I was about to say that it's not a big deal" Dante said while the head of the guardian felled behind him. "Okay now is a big deal"

"Banana guards take him to the dungeon" The princess said while two banana popsicles appeared ready to take Dante, but he took his skate board and skated out of there.

"Sorry for the disaster, but I think you are not in the mood to talk" Dante said skating out of there. _"A new civilization, I guess I need to get used to this, and try not to destroy anything while in here"_

"That was a close call, but what was that feeling a felt when near that girl" Dante said skating without looking where he was going, causing him to trip over a rock and fall in front of a cave. "Wait a second, could it be, this is… Marceline's cave"

Dante entered the cave running around looking for someone special for him, but he only found something that wasn't there when he discovered the cave, it was a little house in the middle of the cave, Dante thought for one second, that the only persons that knew about that cave was him and….

"Marceline…." Dante whispered to himself then smiling widely and shouting. "Marceline I'm back"

Dante entered the house looking around for his sister, but by the looks of it nobody was there, but he wouldn't give up he started to look around on every room, until when he was in the living room he heard a thud coming from behind him, and when he turned he saw an adult vampire girl staring to him with many tears in her eyes, and blinked several times and then said. "Dante is it you or I'm just dreaming"

"Marceline! " Dante shouted hugging her with many tears in his eyes. "I have missed you all this years little Marcy"

"Da… Dante… I can't believe it's really you" Marceline said hugging her brother with all her strengths

"It's me little Sis, I told you we where going to meet again" Dante said smiling cleaning the tears in her eyes. "Marceline, I'm sorry for leaving you with Hunson, could you forgive me"

Marceline smiled and moved her head from one side to another. "There is nothing to forgive, you where just protecting me, I should be sorry for thinking you abandoned me, but I'm just happy I have my brother back" Marceline said hugging her brother tightly.

"And this time I will stay to you side for ever my little Marcy" Dante said kissing Marceline forehead. "And it's a promise I will never break"

But meanwhile in a land away from Ooo a mysterious creature was farming from the shadows and laughed maniacally and said. "Dante, you are back, that means the prophesy is going to come true"

**And that's all for this chapter, I so relieved I could make this chapter, please don't forget to leave your reviews and tell me what you think.  
On the next chapter Dante has a lot to learn now on this new learn, but Marceline and his new friends will help him on everything, even to fight an ancient evil.**


End file.
